Pure magic
by quickquill2000
Summary: “Harry,” she said her arm outstretched water droplets dripping down her face. Hesitantly Harry began to approach her as if she were some deadly creature. She smiled dreamily and laughed. “I won’t bite” she assured him. Harry nodded his head stupidly...


AN: i don't own anything, JKR rules!

* * *

**Pure Magic**

Harry stared out of the window of Hagrid's hut the sun was setting in the sky turning the lake a dull orange. It had started raining only a few minutes previously and yet only one figure was left outside. It was Luna, a sixth year Ravenclaw who Harry and the others had befriended after they duel at the ministry last year. She had always seemed a bit 'odd' but she seemed kind and very knowledgeable, he wondered what she was still doing out.  
Getting up from his seat he walked towards the door and then turned to say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon Hagrid."

" Right-o, take care now Harry." He replied smiling.

Harry closed the door behind him and began to walk not towards the castle, but instead to the edge of the lake the sun had now nearly disappeared completely from the sky but the red glow remained over the lake, where Luna was in the rain. Dancing. Harry stood about ten meters away, watching. Even without a rhythm she danced twirling, spinning, jumping until she saw him watching. Smiling she beckoned for him to join her. Slowly he shook his head.

"Harry," she said her arm outstretched water droplets dripping down her face. Hesitantly Harry began to approach her as if she were some deadly creature. She smiled dreamily and laughed. "I won't bite" she assured him. Harry nodded his head stupidly and walked over to her.

"Want to go for a swim?" she inquired. Harry looked slightly horrified.

"It'll be freezing in there." He said staring at the murky water and then back at Luna.

"We'll only paddle in a bit." She replied taking off her shoes and long blue and yellow stripy socks. "Up to our knees." Harry still unsure drew back a few paces.

"Come on it will be fun," she begged. "We won't go in for long." Finally Harry agreed, taking off his shoes and socks he grasped Luna's hand and walked towards the edge of the lake.

o

He water was colder than Luna had expected, she heard Harry take in a sharp breath. "Cold?" she asked, he looked absolutely frozen, she had swam in the lake before but never had it been this old.

"No" he replied stubbornly, she laughed mistily. That was what she loved about him, he was so hard- headed adamant, determined head strong, opinionated, persevering rebellious, troubled, unshakeable, brave and yet he was so friendly, gentle, kind, forgiving, easy-going, fun, sensitive compassionate, considerate, pleasant, warm-hearted, she could go on and on. She laughed again and waded deeper soaking her white skirt, the embroidered daisies now hardly visible through the opaque water. He smiled at her, yet another thing she loved about him. His smile. His world may be falling down around him his family and many loved ones gone, and yet he could keep smiling keep filling her heart with joy. Luna respected him for this, she herself had lost her mother and knew how difficult that had been she still wasn't completely over it, then again you never really do get over these things. She had lost only one parent, she, was lucky. She splashed him and he let out a loud gasp, "not cold, eh how about now?"

He grinned and splashed her back, "What about you?" Luna laughed and soon the two were having a full-blown water fight. Giggling Luna lunged at him and knocked him back into the water so he was sitting, gasping for breath from laughing so much.

o

Hermione had been watching them for no longer than two minutes -_o.k. it was more like ten_- they were in the lake, splashing water ant each other. She had never seen Harry looking so relaxed and happy for a long time. _She really is magic that girl. _Suddenly Luna lunged at him and Hermione laughed with them as she say Harry, sodden to the core shaking, grab her arm and pull her down too. _I think it's time I left,_ she thought to herself, walking away from the corridor window and back to Gryffindor tower.

o

She pushed him back giggling and he fell laughing to the floor of the lake, the water came up to his stomach. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down too, "oh, no you don't!" She screamed, giggling as she was stopped trying to escape. But instead of falling beside him she landed on top of him still laughing she grabbed his neck to stop herself flying backwards into the water. Holding her in his arms Harry laughed, stood up and stumbled up the bank while Luna kicked her legs and screamed her clothes and hair plastered to her face and body. Her long sodden skirt made her heavy and Harry collapsed onto the grass, both still laughing and gasping from the cold. Luna rolled over to face him and propped herself up grinning. _She is wonderful_. He thought.

She laughs when there is no joke. She dances when there is no music. She sings when there is no tune. She has no friends yet she is the friendliest person in the world. She is who we really are. Or were. She is in touch with something the rest of us are missing. She is different. Different. She dares to be different. She dazzles all who look beyond the funny clothes and her strange ways with her unique and joyous light. She is special like the first bloom in spring or a newborn child. She is a breath of fresh air. People call her 'goofy', 'strange', 'loony', and 'weird' and yet she let all the rudeness and sniggers pass her by and keeps on smiling, dreaming and being herself, she is what we all wish to be.

Slowly not knowing what he was doing Harry began to lean forward and was surprised to see Luna was doing the same. Putting his arm around her he kissed her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and did the same. When they finally parted Luna began to giggle which broke the moments tension between them, Harry smiled. She was magic. Pure _magic_.

AN: Hey, So what did ya think of my first fic? Huh, huh, HUH!


End file.
